Beastiary
Not to be confused with the Bestiary, an Informational Item from Ice and Fire. The Beastiary '''is a mechanic from Lycanites Mobs that catalogs all of the mobs from the mod you have encountered. In addition, it allows you to manage Pets, as well as select what you will summon from the Summoning Staff. How to Use The '''Beastiary can be found at the top of the inventory, above the 2x2 crafting grid. It can be accessed via the button at the top of the crafting menu, and uses the Soulgazer as its icon. It has 5 tabs: Index, Creatures, Pets, Summoning, and Elements. Index The Index is the intro to the Beastiary, and briefly explains itself without going into too much detail. It is the hub for update notifications and change logs. It also includes links to the mod's official Website, Patreon, and Discord. Creatures The Creatures section is an expanding list of all of the mobs you have encountered from the mod. It divides the creatures up into their type: Aberration, Aquatic, Arthropod, Avian, Beast, Brute, Demon, Dragon, Elemental, Imp, Plant, Undead, and WormClick here for a full list. Up to date as of v2.6.3 of RLCraft. (v2.0.0.7 of Lycanites) . There are 112 total mobs (including different versions, such as Alpha versions) that can be cataloged. Creatures have an additional chance to spawn with an Uncommon or Rare Subspecies; the possible Subspecies vary by the mob in question. These variants are stronger than normal and often drop more XP and better loot. Rare Subspecies are incredibly rare, incredibly strong, and have boss health bars. Knowledge Rank Your Knowledge Rank determines what is visible in the Beastiary. Currently, only Knowledge Ranks 1 and 2 are implemented. Knowledge Rank 1 gives the player access to the Summary of the Creature, as well as their Type and their Normal Subspecies. Knowledge Rank 2 gives the player access to a creature's Base Stats, Combat information, and their Habitat. It also grants access to their Uncommon Subspecies. Pets familiar bound to the player.]] By feeding a respective Treat to certain mobs, they can be tamed. Once tamed, they can be permanently bound to you with a Soulstone; this allows you to summon, teleport, and change the AI of your pets. This can all be done from the Pets tab. In addition, a Soulstone-bound pet will return to you if it dies, allowing you to summon it again shortly after. There are three types of Pets: Pets, Mounts, and Familiars. Pets are tamed creatures that will fight for you when summoned, similar to Minions. Mounts are the same as pets, with the added functionality of being ride-able if right clicked with a saddle. While riding a mount, they have unique abilities that can be activated by pressing K'''. Familiars are a permanent companion bound to a player which can only be received by donating to Lycanite's Patreon. Summoning Spirit Soulstone-bound Pets have their own Summoning cost, called '''Summoning Spirit. Once the pet has been bound to you via a Soulstone, the Summoning Spirit cost can be determined at the top of the screen, above your creature's Health. Similar to Summoning Focus, Spirit has a limit of 10 bars and regenerates over time when Pets are dismissed. Unlike Minions, a Pet depletes your total Summoning Spirit until either dismissed or killed. Summoning For more details, visit the Summoning Staff page. Certain mobs, specifically elementals and a few others, can be summoned to protect and fight for you. These Minions are temporary and will disappear after a set amount of time. A Summoning Staff and a Knowledge Rank of at least 1 is required to summon creatures as Minions. The Summoning menu allows you to choose which Minions to summon; in addition, you can change their AI before summoning them. Changing their AI will not affect already summoned Minions. Elements Elements are what form the creatures of Lycanites Mobs. They are used to determine which mobs spawn in certain Dungeons. Alongside the description of the Elements, the Beneficial and Detrimental Effects of said elements are also displayed. This usually relates to the potion effects Lycanites Mobs can provide, both beneficial and harmful, depending on the mob. The following Elements are listed on the Elements page: Acid, Aether, Air, Arbour, Chaos, Earth, Fae, Fire, Frost, Gravity, Lava, Light, Lightning, Nether, Order, Phase, Poison, Quake, Shadow, Void, and Water. Elements will not show up until at least one creature with a respective Element has been discovered. Unlike the other tabs, the Elements tab provides no functional purpose. Trivia * If Cheats are enabled, the command ''/lm beastiary complete ''can be used to grant Knowledge of all of the creatures in Lycanites Mobs. This will not, however, grant Knowledge of Rare Subspecies. References Category:Mechanic